


The Little Red Book Under the Mattress

by mystiri1



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ffvii_100, Kiss and Tell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, not that book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Red Book Under the Mattress

Anyone who saw Genesis on his return to his quarters would have been able to guess what he'd spent his evening doing. Although not, he thought gleefully, _who_.

He opened the drawer of his nightstand, ignoring the volume resting atop it, and pulled out a pen. Then he reached under the mattress for another book entirely.

Reclining on the bed, he thumbed through a few of his favourite entries. Angeal, Lazard, Angeal again, that cute little blond...

He turned to a new page. 'Dear diary,' he wrote, 'I can now confirm that Sephiroth is not compensating for _anything_...'


End file.
